


Down Time

by casey270



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Shooting Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey270/pseuds/casey270
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cross posting old fic.  This one was originally posted 9/2010 & was a fill for my Glam Bingo square Shooting Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

The night was made for stargazing. After the tension of the last few days, it seemed like the perfect way to relax. They had a few more hours budgeted for traveling time than they needed, so they'd talked the drivers into pulling over for a little while. There weren't many times their route took them through a nature preserve, and everyone was ready for a little down time.

 

Even though the day had been hot and humid, the night air definitely carried the chill of the coming fall. They'd brought any extra pillows and blankets out that could be found and were all sitting together, watching the silent show the stars were putting on that night. The bottle of tequila they'd brought with them was passed from one to the other, wordlessly bypassing the two drivers.

 

The talk between the group was quiet and slow, mirroring the night. The grassy field they'd found seemed to go on forever, giving the feeling of endless protection by mother nature herself. The troubles of the past days were discussed until they all were able to share a soft laugh over the ridiculousness of them. The stress lifting from each of them was an almost tangible entity, flowing into the surrounding air on the wisps of the breeze. They took turns telling their worries to the stars and giving the burden of bearing them to the universe.

 

As the feelings of peacefulness gradually took over, they made their way back to the buses one by one. Soon enough there were only two left in the field. Adam and Tommy sat shoulder to shoulder, watching the stars march slowly, but with great determination, across the sky. There was a tension between them that had yet to be worked out. Neither knew how to approach it, but both knew it had to be resolved before it caused a rift.

 

A sudden display of light caught the attention of both, traveling across the sky before dying in a brilliant flash.

 

“A shooting star,” Adam almost whispered. “Make a wish.”

 

Tommy’s eyes closed momentarily as he made his silent wish. When Adam asked him what he’d wished for, he replied, “Can’t tell you, or it won’t come true.” He wasn’t even sure in his own mind what his wish had been, just for a little clarity, maybe. Maybe to have an idea about where all this was headed, if anywhere. “What’d you wish for?”

 

Adam’s eyes had a faraway look as he scanned the sky. “I’ll tell you sometime, but not right now, okay? Let’s just enjoy the night before we have to go back to the buses.”

 

They sat without talking for a few minutes, enjoying the silence and each others presence. Adam felt the slight tremor run through Tommy’s body and pulled the blanket up around both of them. He put his arm around Tommy’s shoulder & pulled them closer together to keep their body heat concentrated between them. Neither one wanted to give in to the night’s chill just yet.

 

Adam spotted another shooting star behind Tommy. Pointing in its direction, he said, “Look, there’s anoth….” But it was his words that drew Tommy’s attention and not his pointing finger. Tommy had turned to look at Adam just as Adam had reached around Tommy to point out the shooting star. They found themselves face to face, close enough to feel the brush of each others breath across their faces.

 

It seemed as if the moment went on for hours, both searching the others eyes for the answer but only seeing the same question reflected. Neither one knew nor cared which one closed the gap between them, but they both enjoyed the feeling of the press of their lips, the questioning touch of a tongue, the slow exploration of each other through a real kiss.

 

Tommy’s hands came up to frame Adam’s face as Adam’s hand that had once upon a time been trying to direct Tommy’s attention in the opposite direction came down to massage Tommy’s shoulder.

 

They kissed slowly and deeply, wanting to savor every bit of whatever this was. Without conscious thought, they turned in towards each other, turning the just-buddies-hanging-out positioning into a true embrace.

 

When one kiss ended, another began, over and over, until they were both lost in a fog of lips and tongues and soft touches of skin. The lingering tension between them was finally given up to the night.

 

When they broke apart, Tommy rested his forehead against Adam’s chest and said, “I think I got my wish.”


End file.
